Pesan Indah Dari Matahari yang Tenggelam
by Eternal.Patronus
Summary: "Big brother, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkunjung ke tempat Hungary-san ?" "Sekarang kita akan masuk lewat jendela dari kamar Switzy,France lo masuk pertama kedua Spain baru gue," "Hei kau ! sedang apa kau kemari hah ?" 'jadi lagu ini untukku ' Warning : OOC (?) , fail fluffyness , dsb \ RnR /


E.P : yahoo minna-san bertemu lagi dengan saya disini ~

America : tak lupa juga dengan saya hero paling keren diseluruh dunia aka America

atau United States Of America *bawa-bawa bendera USA*

Author dan America langsung senyum unjuk gigi ala pepsodent disertai dengan efek sparkle

Readers : Woii cepettan ke pointnya !

America : Ahahahaha itu mah gampang

England : *ngejitak kepala America* jangan ketawa mulu mending langsung ke point aja

E.P : Iggy , wo to the les dong neng kita kan mau intermeso dulu 0 3 0

England : Jangan panggil gue Iggy ! / udah mending gue aja yang langsung kasih tau readers deh

lama kalian *ngerebut mic dari tangan America*

E.P : _'ceh dasar Tsundere tapi manis juga ya'_ *ngelirik England sambil nyengir*

England : Disclaimernya itu Hidekaz Himaruya BUKAN dia *nunjuk Author*

America : Yoi daaan ha- *dibekep sama Author*

E.P : Itu entar aja yak , Murica biar readers tau sendiri setelah liat fict ini . Selamat membaca readers

sekalian yang asem *ditimpuk rame-rame*

* * *

.

.

.

Hetalia Axis Powers - Himaruya Hidekaz

Pesan Indah Dari Matahari Yang Tenggelam –

Warning : OOC(?) , Randomness, Fail Fluffyness

* * *

Pagi yang tenang dan nyaman seperti biasanya dimansion kediaman Switzerland , sang nation berambut pirang ini memandang ke jendela_, 'hnn pagi yang cerah, kira-kira Liechtenstein sudah bangun belum ya ?'_ pikirnya sambil menyesap teh yang baru saja ia buat. Biasanya Liechtenstein sudah bangun terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan menyambut sang kakak , apa mungkin Liechtenstein kesiangan ? tidak , ia bukan tipe orang yang kebo seperti America atau Denmark .

Setelah meminum teh , Switzerland mengambil AK-47 kesayangannya itu dan mulai mengelapnya. Tiba-tiba saja Liechtenstein menghampirinya, sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi roti dan selai-selai , "Se-selamat pagi big brother ! maaf ya , tadi aku sedang memanggang roti sebentar dan membuat selai ja-jadi ano," jawabnya gugup sambil menundukkan kepala . " Begitu,tidak apa-apa Lily," balas Switzerland sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya, Lily tersenyum dan memandang kakaknya, "Big brother, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkunjung ke tempat Hungary-san ?"

"Memangnya ada apa ?" balas Switzerland , "Aku sudah berjanji dengan Hungary-san untuk menemaninya membuat kue hari ini," kata Lily malu-malu . Liechtenstein sangat menghormati dan menyayangi kakaknya ,Ia selalu meminta izin terlebih dahulu jika ingin pergi ke tempat lain , Switzerland selalu mendampinginya kemana pun dia pergi dan sangatlah jarang jika ia tidak berada disamping sang adik .

Bisa dibilang dia terlalu over protective terhadap Lily , seperti wilayahnya sendiri , contohnya waktu Italy yang tidak sengaja tersasar ke wilayahnya , Switzerland langsung menodong Italy dengan senapan AK-47 nya dan tidak segan-segan untuk menembakinya . Sekalipun tidak benar-benar menembaki Italy , hanya memberi peringatan saja tetapi berbeda dengan BTT aka Bad Touch Trio yang terdiri dari Spain,Prussia dan France . Waktu itu mereka sengaja,menyusup ke daerah wilayah Switzerland pada malam hari, alhasil mereka diusir oleh Switzerland dengan yah khas Switzerland .

'Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, lagipula Hungary tidak akan memberi pengaruh buruk untuk Lily' pikir Switzerland sambil mengingat lagi saat BTT menerobos masuk .

**Flashback**

Saat malam hari yang sepi, Switzerland dikamarnya sedang tidur nyenyak, ia mendengar sesuatu dari jendelanya '_mungkin hanya kucing liar_,' dan Ia kembali tidur lagi .

"Okay , temen-temen . Switzy udah tidur mari kita mulai rencana rahasia kita !" bisik Prussia ke Spain dan France , "Tapi gue, masih belom yakin nih Prus … Gue takut di dor sama dia," jawab Spain sambil mengeluarkan tomat dan mulai memakannya seakan-akan tomat itu obat keberanian , "aah benar kata Spain , Prussia kalau kita mati gimana ?" kata France sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Tenang aja, gue afal kok sifat Switzy lagipula dia itu kan baek , kalau misalkan kita berurusan sama Russia nah beda lagi lah ceritanya kesesese,"

'_Emang sih beda cerita kalau sama Russia , hii tapi tetep aja masa iya lo tetep bisa tenang sambil ketawa kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang selalu bawa-bawa AK-47 .'_ Spain dan France hanya bisa sweat drop mendengar tanggapan Prussia , rencana rahasia mereka kali ini adalah mengambil foto Switzerland yang sedang tidur , nanti fotonya akan dicetak dan disebarkan diblognya Prussia sebagai 'salah satu moment terawesome yang telah di raih oleh Ore-sama'

"Sekarang kita akan masuk lewat jendela dari kamar Switzy,France lo masuk pertama kedua Spain baru gue," jelas Prussia

"Kenapa sih musti gue yang pertama ? duuh," protes France kesal menjadi urutan pertama masuk ke kamar Switzerland .

"Ya kan lo yang bisa mengamankan situasi,jadi kita tau kalau si Switzy bangun atau kagak,"  
"Bener tuh kata Prussia , ayolah amigo kapan lagi nih lo jadi orang pertama yang masuk ke kamar Switzerland ? Momen langka ni,"  
"Lo mah enak masuknya abis setelah gue Spain , intinya gue jadi tumbal oh mon dieu !" langsung deh France berubah dramatis , sekalipun tingkah lakunya gak sedramatis orang-orang disinetron ditempat Nesia itu.  
"Mulai deh dramatis ni orang , kesesese gak awesome sekali. Udah cepettan deh mending lo masuk sekarang," tanpa diberi aba-aba France langsung memanjat dan masuk (menerobos lebih tepatnya)

_5 menit kemudian_

" Psst , gimana ?" bisik Prussia

"Kelihatannya,dia selamat Prus," balas Spain

"Kalau gitu,sekarang giliran lo Spain,cepettan ya gue udah gatel nih pengen moto Switzy yang lagi tidur kesesese," kata Prussia sambil mengusap usap kamera kesayangannya itu .  
Spain mulai memanjat dan terdengar suara France "Switzerland gak ada dikamarnya !"

**BRUK** belom juga masuk,Spain terjatuh " Ouch sakit … France jangan ngagetin gitu kenapa !?" "Ceh,kemana perginya tuh orang ! mungkin aja dia ke kamar mandi sebentar," protes Prussia kesal .

"Tenang saja, tadi gue udah ngecek kok palingan dia bakal balik sebentar lagi,"

"Kesesese, emangnya lo tau darimana France , katanya dia gak ada dikamarnya . Tapi kok lo bisa tau dia bakal balik lagi ?"

"Kapan,gue ngomong gitu ?" France yang baru turun mulai bingung akan pertanyaan Prussia

"Tapi tadi lo barusan bilang gitu," Spain menambahkan

'kok gue ada firasat buruk ya' pikir mereka bertiga.

" Lo bertiga ngapaiin malam-malam gini,menerobos kewilayah gue dan terlebih lagi menyelinap masuk ke KAMAR gue…"

'suara ini …. '

"SWITZERLAND !" pekik France,Spain dan Prussia bersamaan . Di wajah Switzerland sudah terlihat urat-urat yang muncul,menandakan bahwa nation tersebut kesal dan AK-47 sudah ditodongkan ke arah BTT . Mulailah terdengar suara tembakan , teriakkan dan tawa (?)malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk BTT . Nah readers sekalian mari kita doakan semoga arwah BTT bisa tenang dalam perjalanan menuju dunia akhirat (BTT : KITA MASIH HIDUP WOIII ! )

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Big brother,ayo kita berangkat," kata Lily disertai dengan anggukan sang kakak , mereka pun berangkat menuju kediaman Hungary . Tidak lama kemudian,mereka disambut oleh Hungary,

"Hallo,Liechtenstein dan Switzerland , terima kasih sudah mau datang,"

"Hallo juga Hungary-san,"

"Hallo,Hungary . Aku dengar dari Liechtenstein,katanya hari ini kalian mau memanggang kue ya?"

Hungary mengangguk , Liechtenstein melirik ke kakaknya meminta persetujuan untuk pergi kedapur dengan Hungary . Switzerland mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaannya , menyadari hal itu Liechtenstein langsung pergi ke dapur bersama Hungary .

Switzerland memutuskan untuk mengitari di taman bunga mungil milik Hungary. Tetapi,ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya,

"Hei kau ! sedang apa kau kemari hah ?" decaknya kesal

"Kau sendiri,ngapaiin juga kau kesini !"protes orang itu tidak mau kalah

"Aku kemari untuk menemani Liechtenstein yang mempunyai janji dengan Hungary , sekarang jawab pertanyaanku 'Untuk apa kau kemari ?"

"Aku kesini,atas permintaan Hungary.." mendengar jawaban pria itu,Switzerland terdiam tidak tahu untuk berkata apa-apa dan menatap pria itu sama dengannya yang menatap balik .  
"Se..Sebenarnya aku kesini karena ada hal penting dan aku ingin berbicara denganmu,"

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan , cepat katakan Austria,"

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu ? "

Switzerland agak kaget mendengar kata-katanya , "Ya,aku juga ingat bagaimana aku menolong anak yang selalu terluka karena kalah bertarung itu," Austria mulai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Switzerland , _'Dasar,kau ini tidak pernah berubah rupanya' . _ Austria,mulai bergegas ke arah piano ditengah-tengah taman,melihat itu Switzerland hanya bisa sweatdrop terhadap si maniak musik itu .

'_Palingan dia akan bermain chopin atau semacamnya,'_ pikir Switzerland. Alunan lagu yang dimainkan Austria sangatlah berbeda dari biasanya , terdapat perasaan hangat dan bahagia, jelas-jelas itu bukan chopin yang biasanya dimainkan Austria untuk mengekspresikan emosinya .

Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lentik menekan not – not Piano dengan sangat anggun , Switzerland menutup matanya sejenak.

_Sudah lama sekali mereka berdua tidak bersama seperti ini , berbicara pun biasanya tidak lebih dari 5 menit jika tidak mereka menghindari satu sama lain. _

_Sebenarnya mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil._

_Jika Austria dalam kesulitan Switzerland akan selalu siap untuk membantunya sama halnya dengan Switzerland._

_Tapi karena jaman sudah berubah seiring dengan waktu dan pergantian boss mereka , hubungan mereka menjadi renggang . _

_Di dalam hati mereka terdapat kerinduan untuk bertemu sebagaimana saat mereka kecil layaknya seorang sahabat , akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak mau mengakui hal itu._

Beberapa menit berlalu , Austria menghentikan permainan pianonya dan memandang Switzerland, "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Switzerland," Switzerland agak kaget mendengar kata-kata Austria, 'jadi lagu ini untukku ?' katanya dalam hati.

"Da-danke," balas Switzerland

* * *

**OoO**

**A/N : Selesai ! Maaf ya kelihatannya Austria sama Switzy agak OOC disini xD (Terima kasih untuk kak Sarah yang udah bantui untuk menentukan judulnya)**

**P.S ini aku mau publish tanggal 1 Agustus , tapi karena belom punya kuota jadinya ya gitu deh ehehe - - " ~**

**' HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWITZERLAND ! ' kebetulan hari ulang tahunnya Switzy barengan sama Author teheee #gak ada yang nanya**


End file.
